mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Takeshi Kusao
|birthplace = Saitama, Japan|nationality = Japanese|spouse = Yuka Saitō|children = 1|occupation = seiyū|active = 1986-present|status = Active|Agent = Aoni Production}} is a seiyū who was born on November 20, 1965 in Saitama. He works for Aoni Production. Among his many roles, he is best known as the voices of Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z), Hanamichi Sakuragi (Slam Dunk), Lamune (NG Knight Lamune & 40), Ryo Sanada (Ronin Warriors), Cless Alvein (Tales of Phantasia), Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Musou/Samurai Warriors), and Dororo (Sgt. Frog). Profile * Bloodtype: B * Height: 165 cm * Weight: 63 kg * Hobbies: Volleyball, swimming Yahoo profile from VIP times * Currently Affiliated with Aoni Production * First role in tokusatsu: Kabutack of B-Robo Kabutack * Works much with seiyu Kazuki Yao (Lamune, Kabutack, Sgt. Keroro, etc) Career/Personal * Following his debut in the anime film Akira as the character Kai, Kusao has lent his voice to many anime shows, games, drama CDs and commercials. Characters who are young and have a strong sense of justice (Parn, Lamune, Trunks) are notable. In addition, there is a reputation where Kusao plays characters strongly associated with the real-life samurai Yukimura Sanada (like Sanada Ryo, this includes game model Yukimura of Sengoku Musou as "Samurai Warriors"). *There are also many singing opportunities of Kusao. He has sung for the TV shows Saiyuki, NG Knight Lamune & 40, Record of Lodoss War, D.N.Angel, Dragon Ball Kai, and Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. *He has been cast at least two times with Ryō Horikawa, where they voice characters who are biologically related to each other. The first instance is in Dragon Ball Z, where Horikawa voices Vegeta and Kusao voices Vegeta's son Trunks as a teenager and adult; the second one is Langrisser I & II, where Kusao voices Langrisser II's protagonist Elwin, who is revealed to be a direct descendant of Langrisser I's protagonist, voiced by Horikawa. On May 20, 2015, Kusao married fellow voice actress Yuka Saitō. Roles Lead roles are in '''bold'.'' Television animation *''Captain Tsubasa'' (Dias) *''Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (Mao) *''Darker than Black'' (Zhijun Wei) *''Digimon Adventure 02'' (Revolmon) *''Digimon Xros Wars'' (Kiriha Aonuma) *''D.N.Angel'' (Krad) *''Dragon Ball'' (Trunks, Pigero (ep. 16)) *''Gensomaden Saiyuki, ''Saiyuki Reload and Saiyuki Reload Gunlock (Kougaiji) *''Gegege no Kitaro'' (Makoto Washio) *''His and Her Circumstances'' (Hiroyuki Miyazawa) *''InuYasha'' (Bankotsu, Jura) *''Kidō Shinsengumi Moeyo Ken'' (Tanaka Ukon) *''Major'' (Fujii) *''Metal Fight Beyblade'' (Busujima) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (Müller) *''Naruto'' (Gouzu) *''Naruto Shippuden'' (Shiranami) *''NG Knight Lamune & 40'' (Lamune) *''One Piece'' (Koza, Jaguar D. Saul) *''Record of Lodoss War'' (Parn) *''Ring ni kakero'' (Katori Ishimatsu) *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' (Kyoichi Saionji) *''Rockman DASH 2 ~Episode 2: Ooi Naru Isan~'' (Gaga) *''Saint Seiya'' (Capricorn Shura (2002-2006)) *''Samurai 7'' (Hyougo) *''Sgt. Frog'' (Dororo, Chibi Zero, Dokuku, Torimakian, QQian, announcer in the base) *''Slam Dunk'' (Hanamichi Sakuragi) *''SoltyRei'' (Will) *''Sumomomo Momomo'' (Tenka Koganei) *''Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna'' (Kosuke Asazuki) *''Tales of Phantasia'' (Cless Alvein (Cress Albane)) *''Transformers Masterforce'' (Clouder) *''Video Girl Ai'' (Yota Moteuchi) *''Yes! PreCure 5'' (Coco/Kouji Kokoda) *''Yoroiden Samurai Troopers'' (Sanada Ryo - Armor of WildFire) *''Ys'' (Adol Christin) OVA *''Guyver'' (Sho Fukamachi/Guyver) *''Ranma ½'' (Shinnosuke) *''Dogs: Bullets & Carnage'' (Magato) *''Casshan: Robot Hunter (OVA)'' (Tetsuya Azuma/Casshan) Theater animation *''Akira'' (Kai (debut)) Video games *''Guilty Gear'' (Ky Kiske, Robo-Ky) *''Samurai Warriors'' (Sanada Yukimura) *''SegaSonic the Hedgehog'' (Sonic the Hedgehog) *''Tales of Phantasia'' (Cless Alvein (Cress Albane)) Dubbing roles *''American Psycho'' (Patrick Bateman) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (Billy Cranston) *''Napoleon Dynamite'' (Napoleon Dynamite) *''Lady Jane (film)'' Henry Grey, 1st Duke of Suffolk *''The Adventures of Tintin (TV series)'' (Tintin) Tokusatsu *B-Robo Kabutack: Voice of Kabutack and Professor Jun'ichiro Kokuritsu *Voicelugger: Voicelugger Sapphire/Takeshi Tenma *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: Bisques *Mahou Sentai Magiranger: Smoky *Juken Sentai Gekiranger: Bion Bao Singing *Rakuen ~Fanatic~ (D.N.Angel, D.N.Angel OST CD) (introduction theme for Krad, also voiced by Kusao) *RAINY LAZY MORNING (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, BEST FRIENDS CD) *ODYSSEY (Record of Lodoss War, OST Volume III) *Kiyoku Tadashiku Kabutakku (B-Robo Kabutack Opening Theme) *Kusao also sang one of the voices in ABARERO!(Let's Rage!), in InuYasha along with Ai Orikasa(Jakotsu's voice actress). References External links * * Mothership 930: Takeshi Kusao Official FAN CLUB (Japanese) ar:تاكيشي كساو es:Takeshi Kusao fr:Takeshi Kusao id:Takeshi Kusao it:Takeshi Kusao ja:草尾毅 ru:Кусао, Такэси th:ทาเคชิ คุซาโอะ zh:草尾毅 Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Saitama Prefecture Category:Aoni Production